<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 303 by Dedalvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524737">Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 303</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs'>Dedalvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defiance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castithan, Conlang, Irathient, Kinuk'aaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the created language dialogue from episode 303 of Syfy's <i>Defiance</i>. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 303 of <i>Defiance</i>.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 303</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DATAK (CASTITHAN)<br/>
pigs</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>gwoninjo</i></p>
<p>ANDINA (CASTITHAN)<br/>
I am deeply shamed.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Veónuvana ksa yenda je zhulawa.</i></p>
<p>DATAK (CASTITHAN)<br/>
A life saved, a debt repaid</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Shinovana do lafyupso, bihabawa do womestopso.</i></p>
<p>DATAK (CASTITHAN)<br/>
I swear loyalty to the town of Defiance and its people on the honor of my liro.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Faverizhiwa ksa Difáyantso fajiráwala ki nivibuna me liro hivizhiwa nggo vospa je.</i></p>
<p>STAHMA (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
It's a human toy. For children.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Bet kitsi hüman. Gamitsün.</i></p>
<p>STAHMA (KINUK'AAZ)<br/>
"Light of pure truth: your kiss raises me above my station, don't in darkness let me wither".</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Suulik sinaamet uus: ramütset int'aavedi nt'adaazim pas, t'ep nimudzet k'usluliket gaz ar.</i></p>
<p>STAHMA (CASTITHAN)<br/>
the enlightenment</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>fenuvano</i></p>
<p>STAHMA (CASTITHAN)<br/>
the great enchanters.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>furíje nefkitso.</i></p>
<p>SAGYAN (IRATHIENT)<br/>
Intruder!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Hargyi!</i></p>
<p>RAHM (IRATHIENT)<br/>
The Beast.</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Kagnomi.</i></p>
<p>RAHM (CASTITHAN)<br/>
Shrill-felcher... Piss-drinker... Liberata skull-fuckers... I will dig up Joshua Nolan's dead ancestors, buff my cock with their ass-leather and shit fire in their cracked skulls!</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>Shiríla-pizatso... Ruhilina-swavitso... Puvako fazudha-gwokitso... Joshuwa Nolano nodhu fask'sa gechahonda, hucha ksa raro-bajégya nggo shirostonda, kyuro zenggya ksa ponggopso fazudhe me shtakonda je!</i></p>
<p>RAHM (CASTITHAN)<br/>
shitty</p>
<p>TRANSLATION<br/>
<i>shtake</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>